Гребляк
Гребляк штриховатый правитьМатериал из Википедии — свободной энциклопедии Гребляк штриховатый Sigara.striata.jpg Научная классификация промежуточные рангипоказать Домен: Эукариоты Царство: Животные Тип: Членистоногие Класс: Насекомые Отряд: Полужесткокрылые Семейство: Гребляки Род: Sigara Вид: Гребляк штриховатый Международное научное название Sigara striata (Linnaeus, 1758) Синонимы Notonecta striata Linnaeus, 175812 Corixa striata (Linnaeus, 1758)3 Commons-logo.svg Изображения на Викискладе ITIS 103399 EOL 612882 Гребляк штриховатый45 (лат. Sigara striata) — вид клопов из семейства гребляков. Распространён в Европе, кроме крайнего запада и юга6, и Азии5. Содержание убрать 1 Описание 1.1 Голос 2 Экология 3 Классификация 4 ‎Галерея 5 Примечания 6 Ссылки Описаниеправить Длина тела 6,5—8 мм78. Sigara striata и Sigara dorsalis морфологически очень схожи друг с другом9. Голосправить Самцы обоих видов — Sigara striata и Sigara dorsalis, издают акустические сигналы, которые позволяют им найти свою партнёршу. Самцы издают два структурно отличающихся сигнала — скрипящий и ломаный сигналы. Половозрелые, готовые к выведению потомства самки резче реагируют на второй. Соответствующие сигналы двух видов отличаются во многих деталях, песня имеет огромное сходство910. Экологияправить Взрослые клопы хищничают5, охотясь на водных беспозвоночных, таких, как личинки комаров11. Обитают в проточных и стоячих водоёмах среди камыша в речках, прудах др12133. Личинки — минёры14. Классификацияправить Английский зоолог и морской биолог Лич в 1817 году из-за сильного сходства между собой объединил Sigara striata и Sigara dorsalis в один вид — Sigara striata, а Sigara dorsalis стал синонимом. Таким образом оба вида классифицировались до 1954 года, когда Макан детально описал различия между насекомыми двух видов6. ‎Галереяправить Sigara striata - Steiermark.jpg Sigara striata - Steiermark 2.jpg Примечанияправить ↑ Показывать компактно ↑ Систематика и синонимия (англ.). Сайт «Fauna Europaea» (faunaeur.org). Архивировано из первоисточника 9 сентября 2012. Проверено 10 января 2012. ↑ Sigara (Sigara) striata (Linnaeus, 1758) (англ.). Сайт «EU-Nomen»: Pan-Europaean Species directories Intrastructure (eu-nomen.eu). Архивировано из первоисточника 9 сентября 2012. Проверено 10 января 2012. ↑ 1 2 Brewster, David. The Edinburgh Encyclopaedia, Conducted by David Brewster, L.L.D. F.R.S. With the Assistance of gentlemen eminent in science and literature. The first American edition, Corrected and impeoved by the addition of numerous articles relatide to the institutions of the American Continent, with geography, biography, civil and national history, and to various discoveries in science and the arts. In Eighteen volumes.. — Published by Joseph and Edward Parker, 1832. — Т. VIII. — С. 713. ↑ Стриганова Б. Р., Захаров А. А. Пятиязычный словарь названий животных: Насекомые (латинский-русский-английский-немецкий-французский) / Под ред. д-ра биол. наук, проф. Б. Р. Стригановой. — М.: РУССО, 2000. — С. 82. — 1060 экз. — ISBN 5-88721-162-8 ↑ 1 2 3 Белова Ю. Н., Долганова М. Н., Колесова Н. С., Шабунов А. А., Филоненко И. В. Разнообразие насекомых Вологодской области Вологда. — Центр оперативной полиграфии «Коперник», 2008. — 368 с. ↑ 1 2 Savage, Alan & Parkin, Emma. The diagnostic morphological features of British Sigara striata, S. dorsalis and intermediate specimens (Corixidae), with a new key for identification of adult males (англ.) // Freshwater Forum. — 1998. — Т. 10. — С. 35-48. ↑ Rabitsch, Wolfgang. Spezialpraktikum Aquatische und Semiaquatische Heteroptera (нем.). — 2005. — В. 1.1. ↑ John Willian Douglas & John Scott. The British Hemiptera. Vol. 1. Hemiptera-Heteroptera.. — London: Published for the Ray Society by Robert Hardwicke, 1865. — Т. MDCCCLXV. — С. 593—594. ↑ 1 2 Jansson, Antti. Experimental hybridization of Sigara striata and Sigara dorsalis (Heteroptera, Corixidae) (англ.) // Ann. Zool. Fennici. — 1979. — Т. 16. — С. 105-114. ↑ Записи звуковых сигналов гребляка штриховатого (англ.). Сайт: «Soundeffects.ch»: Your Online Sound Effects Archive for postproduction sound, sound design and sound editing. Hear your soundtrack come alive with professional grade Sound Effects Libraries and licence-free Production Music Archives. (1954). Архивировано из первоисточника 9 сентября 2012. Проверено 1 января 2012. ↑ Norbert Becker, Dusan Petric, Marija Zgomba, Clive Boase, Minoo Madon, Christine Dahl & Achim Kaiser. Second Edition // Mosquitoes and Their Control. — London-New York: «Springer», 2010. — С. 412. — 577 с. — ISBN 978-3-540-92874-4 DOI:10.1007/978-3-540-92874-4 ↑ Sigara striata - Sigara striata (рус.). Сайт Сайт «Nature Spot»: Wildlife & Wild Places of Leicestershire & Rutland (naturespot.co.uk). Архивировано из первоисточника 9 сентября 2012. Проверено 1 января 2012. ↑ Bíró, J. Temporal-spatial pattern of true bug assemblies (Heteroptera: Gerromorpha, Nepomorpha) in Lake Balaton (англ.) // True bug assemblies in lake Balaton. — Penkala Bt., Budapest, Hungary, 2003. — Т. 1. — № 1-2. — С. 173–181. — ISSN 1589-1623. ↑ Каргапольцева И. А. & Васильева С. С. Макрозоофитос в составе консорций рясковых (Lemnaceae) на примере устьевого участка реки Березовка (г. Воткинск, Удмуртская Республика) (рус.) // Вестник Удмуртского университета : Биологические исследования. — 2011. — В. 1. Ссылкиправить Вид Гребляк штриховатый в Мировом реестре морских видов (World Register of Marine Species) (англ.) Бабочка Это заготовка статьи по энтомологии. Вы можете помочь проекту, исправив и дополнив её. Категории: Животные по алфавитуГреблякиНасекомые ЕвропыНасекомые АзииЖивотные, описанные в 1758 году Навигация Создать учётную записьПредставиться системеСтатьяОбсуждениеЧитатьПравитьИстория Найти Заглавная страница Рубрикация Указатель А — Я Избранные статьи Случайная статья Текущие события Участие Сообщить об ошибке Портал сообщества Форум Свежие правки Новые страницы Справка Пожертвования Печать/экспорт Инструменты На других языках Cebuano English Norsk bokmål Polski Svenska Winaray Править ссылки Последнее изменение этой страницы: 16:34, 26 мая 2013. Текст доступен по лицензии Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike; в отдельных случаях могут действовать дополнительные условия. Подробнее см. Условия использования. Wikipedia® — зарегистрированный товарный знак некоммерческой организации Wikimedia Foundation, Inc. Свяжитесь с нами